


markings

by bluhen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Drabble, M/M, its that one au. yknow. the one where astral has a body. you know what im talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluhen/pseuds/bluhen
Summary: astral's having trouble adjusting to their body, but that's quite alright. yuuma's here to help, as always.





	markings

There's paint covering Yuumas skin, especially his hands. "There!" He says gleefully. "Is that better?"

  
Astral spreads their fingers out in front of them, stretches their leg out in front of them on Yuumas hardly-used bed. Yuuma had painted (a bit spottily, despite his best efforts to make it as clean and neat as the markings in the past, but that was not possible- those were unnatural and not of this world. Impossible to replicate.) Astrals old markings onto their skin. He of course had them memorized, how silly of him, Astral thought. Somehow, though, they felt flattered.

  
"Well... this body... still feels unnatural." They spread their arms out at their sides. Yuuma starts to frown. "It's very heavy. But these... are nice. They're familiar. It's nice to remind me this is my own body, I suppose." The frown disappears.

  
"That's great!" Yuuma beams like sunshine. His expression changes suddenly, as something dawns on him, "We could get you tattoos! Those'd be permanent-"

  
"Ta..ttoos?"

  
"Oh, they're like, drawings on your body that are permanent." Yuuma chews his lip. "I think they hurt a lot though."

  
Astrals eyes go wide. "That sounds scary-!"

  
Yuuma laughs. "Yeah it is, isn't it." He stretches his back, falls forward onto the bed and groans when his vision goes white. He rolls over onto his back to look up at Astral.

  
"Y'know, you're really pretty like this. I mean, you always were, but now I can like, touch you and stuff and you're really soft, too-"

  
Astral hardly understands how infatuated Yuuma is with them, but they've found now that when Yuuma says these things their face feels warm and there's a full heavy cloud in their chest threatening to burst. It's quite odd, but not an unpleasant feeling.

  
Astral attempts to stand up from the bed, forgets temporarily how to balance themselves and trips.


End file.
